Happy Birthday, Dear Jirou
by moyamoyasuru
Summary: Tanggal lima bulan lima. "Satu lagu, tidak berlebihan untuk hadiah ulang tahun kan?" Momen singkat yang wajar antara Jirou dan Sakaki-kantoku.


**A/N**: Sebuah fanfic yang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Akutagawa Jirou, 5/5. Terima kasih kepada seorang kakak baik hati yang memberikan ide untuk menulis fanfic pasangan yang tidak mainstream. Bukan sesuatu yang eksplisit, hanya momen singkat yang wajar antara Jirou dan Sakaki-kantoku.

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis beserta karakter-karakternya adalah milik Konomi Takeshi. Plot untuk cerita ini adalah milik pribadi.

**Summary**: Tanggal lima bulan lima. "Satu lagu, tidak berlebihan untuk hadiah ulang tahun kan?"

* * *

"Lalu? Aku tidak dapat hadiah ulang tahun dari _Kantoku_?"

Celetukan itu terlontar sesaat setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan dari pintu ruang musik. Yang bersuara dengan riang gembira tersebut menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, sebatang Pocky terhimpit di antara gigi-giginya. Batangan-batangan lainnya masih aman berada di dalam kotak, tergenggam di antara jemari dan telapak tangan. Kotaknya berwarna merah muda, _strawberry_ tercetak di dua bagian.

Yang dipanggil '_Kantoku_' mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kehadiran baru di ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kursi kecil di balik _Sauter Alpha 160_ berpelitur hitam. Parasnya menyiratkan ketenangan, dewasa dan elegan berpadu padan.

Ditagih hadiah ulang tahun seperti itu, bukan berarti dia lupa melayangkan ucapan selamat kepada yang bersangkutan. Sudah, tentu saja sudah ia sampaikan. Saat latihan tenis pagi tadi, 'selamat ulang tahun, Akutagawa' terucap dengan gaya bicara yang formal. Jabat tangan yang formal. Tepukan di bahu yang formal. Baru terlaksana setelah gegap-gempita berlebihan yang dipercikkan oleh Atobe Keigo.

Terlalu lama lisan melontarkan jawaban, Jirou enggan menanti. Ujung sepatu beradu dengan lantai keramik. Sang empunya menapak riang menuju kursi di balik piano. Jirou menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada Sakaki, meletakkan kotak Pocky-nya pada lahan di piano tersebut. Kontras sekali. Warna hitam _grand piano_ dan warna merah muda Pocky _strawberry_.

Dada beradu dengan punggung. Kemeja beradu dengan jas. Semilir aroma _strawberry_ beradu dengan _Swiss Army_. Jirou mengulurkan tangannya, menekan tuts piano beberapa kali, menciptakan nada-nada tanpa tujuan merakit irama.

"_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me~_" Ia tertawa. Nadanya salah. Tapi bukan itu yang ia tertawakan. "Aku dapat snack yang banyak dan perlengkapan tenis baru dari Atobe. Dapat _manga_ juga. Yang lain juga memberikanku kado. _Tanjoubi tte tanoC~_"

Tawa yang serupa meluncur. Pemuda yang baru saja menapaki usia lima belas itu mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Sakaki. Tubuhnya merosot sedikit, membuat wajahnya terbenam pada punggung tegap Sakaki.

Dekat.

"Satu lagu, tidak berlebihan untuk hadiah ulang tahun kan?"

Kerutan samar muncul di antara alis Sakaki, indikasi segenggam penolakan yang masih tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya. Pertimbangan untuk menolak sama kentalnya dengan pertimbangan untuk menyetujui. Satu lagu. Memang tidak berlebihan untuk hadiah ulang tahun. Lalu alasan untuk menolak permintaan tersebut?

Tidak ada.

Sakaki menepuk lengan yang bergelayut tanpa jarak di lehernya. "Duduklah dengan benar."

"Uwah~ _Kantoku_ akan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun? _UreC~_" Jirou menarik tubuhnya menjauh untuk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan menyandarkan kepala di kursi yang diduduki Sakaki. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, butiran coklat yang lembut beradu pandang dengan sorot tegas yang meruncing. Ekspetasi berpendar jelas, Jirou menanti melodi yang dikemas manis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Duduklah dengan benar," Sakaki mengulangi kembali kata-katanya. Duduk di lantai seperti seekor anak anjing yang mendampingi majikannya seperti ini, terlihat tidak benar bagi Sakaki. Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberikan ruang lebih di tempat duduknya.

"Di sini." Ia menambahkan, menepuk-nepuk lahan duduk yang tidak terlalu lapang di sebelahnya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ujung bibir Jirou tertarik, mempertontonkan sebuah senyuman yang jelas menunjukkan sulur-sulur kegembiraan di dalam dadanya. "Un~" Ia bangkit dari posisinya, melemparkan tubuhnya dengan bersemangat ke tempat yang disediakan oleh Sakaki.

"Sudah benar?" Jirou menoleh ke samping, sulur-sulur kegembiraan itu bisa erat mengikat kalau terlalu lama dipandang, alasan mengapa Sakaki mengalihkan pandangannya pada barisan dua warna.

Tanggapan Sakaki hanyalah anggukan singkat.

Ujung jemari menari di atas hitam dan putih. Pertemuan mereka menciptakan denting-denting dengan tempo yang lambat. Jirou tertawa pelan dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Helai kecoklatan menggenangi bahu yang bidang. Jirou memejamkan matanya, mengendus aroma cologne Sakaki, menggelitik hidung, _mint_ dan _citrus_ mungkin. Jirou tidak terlalu paham. Itu bukan aroma Pocky.

"Jangan berhenti." Pemuda itu bergumam pelan saat dua dari empat bait telah dimainkan. "Mainkan lagi. _Kantoku_ juga bernyanyi dong. Habis tidak ada yang menyanyikanku lagu selamat ulang tahun sih."

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk memainkan lagu selamat ulang tahun hanya karena tidak ada yang menyanyikannya untukmu?" Pertanyaan terlontar, tiada jeda pada tarian jemari.

"Mmm~ Mereka hanya bilang selamat ulang tahun. Tidak menyanyi. Padahal mau dengar."

Dan Sakaki tidak berkata tidak.

"_Happy birthday to you…_"

Melaju berdampingan bersama denting piano, suara baritone melantunkan lirik, repetisi ungkapan selamat ulang tahun.

"_Happy birthday to you…_"

Jauh dari rasa mousse Pocky, ini tidak manis. Tidak juga menyenangkan. Aroma ringan yang menggelitik hidungnya, pori-pori jas yang menggesek pipinya, musik lambat yang mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Tidak manis, tapi bukan rasa yang memuakkan.

"_Happy birthday, dear Jirou…_"

'Jirou' menggantikan 'Akutagawa'. Terdengar lebih tepat untuk mengisi lirik, memang. Alasannya itu, bukan?

Jirou bergumam pelan. Ada yang hilir mudik di dalam kepalanya, siap menggandeng menuju alam bawah sadar. Tidak perlu menyalahkan denting piano yang memang mengundang kantuk. Jirou selalu tidur tanpa alasan yang spesifik, selain kantuk tentunya.

"_Happy birthday to you…_"

Jemari berpisah dengan putih dan hitam. Tidak ada hening. Dengkur pelan membuntuti.

"…seperti biasa ya." Kalau tidak ada rasa terkejut dan tersinggung dari nada Sakaki, itu karena hal semacam ini sudah sering terjadi. Jumlahkan jemari tangan dan kaki, itu tidak cukup untuk mengukur frekuensi hilangnya kesadaran si pemuda menuju alam mimpi.

Tapi kalau mau menghitung berapa kali Jirou terlelap di bahu Sakaki, berapa kali Jirou meminta hadiah ulang tahun kepada Sakaki, berapa kali Sakaki memainkan _'Happy Birthday_' untuk ulang tahun anak didiknya, acungkan satu jari telunjukmu. Itu sudah cukup.

Yang seperti ini, Sakaki sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Kedekatan seperti ini, ketidakbiasaan yang biasa.

Sakaki merubah sedikit posisi duduknya. Jemari bertautan dengan helai kecoklatan, mengusap lembut, menjalar turun dari puncak kepala menuju pipi. Kenyal dan lembut. Menyenangkan untuk disentuh. Membuat enggan untuk menjauh, meski pintu ruang musik terbuka, deritnya mengumumkan kehadiran seseorang.

Atobe Keigo melangkah masuk, seperti biasa Kabaji membuntuti. Atobe terhenti pada langkah ke dua. Pandangan mata sang _buchou_ menggariskan tanda tanya besar terhadap apa yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"_Cho_—Jirou?"

Dan _Kantoku_.

Tidak biasa, apa boleh buat.

Usai menata kembali spekulasi di dalam kepalanya, sang ketua melenggang mendekat, satu tangan diletakkan di pinggang.

"Ada di sini rupanya. _Ore-sama_ mencari Jirou kemana-mana. _Ore-sama_ pikir dia tertidur lagi entah di mana." Dan memang yang bersangkutan sedang tertidur. Di dekapan bapak pelatih.

"Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Menagih hadiah ulang tahun, katanya." Sakaki melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang terlelap di bahunya sebelum menambahkan. "Satu _'Happy Birthday_' untuk dinyanyikan."

"Lagu ulang tahun untuk Jirou? Haahn…" Atobe melengos dan menjentikkan jari. Kabaji bergerak. Titah untuk menggotong sang _'Sleeping Beauty_' sudah turun.

"Padahal _Ore-sama_ bisa memainkannya untuk Jirou berapa kalipun dia minta."

"Tapi faktanya, kau tidak melakukannya tahun ini. Dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Atobe membuka mulutnya, sigap melontarkan pembelaan, sayang dibisukan oleh sebuah lengan yang teracung ke depan.

Nah, kalau sudah begini yang namanya _Kantoku_ ini sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

"_Itte yoshi._"


End file.
